


At Home

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have to take shelter during a storm. d'Artagnan feels more at home than he has in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

"Athos come off it we need to stop until this blows over." Aramis called out against the boom of thunder. 

Pothos' horse tried to buck him off.

"Come on, we'll go back at stay in that barn we passed." d'Artagnan said. 

They'd been trying to ride through the poor weather for hours. Each was soaked through. It was only midday but one couldn't tell by how dark the sky was. Reaching the barn they pulled the horses in setting them into the stalls on the side. 

"It's dry." the youngest member smiled. "And the hay is dry and warm." He added. 

Clearing a section of the ground they got a fire going, and stripped from their clothes to allow them to dry before wrapping up in their blankets. d'Artagnan was buzzing about happily as they got settled for the day. 

"The hay is perfect to sleep in. You'll be warm enough with the added blanket." he babbled. 

"Someone shut him up please." Athos grumbled.

d'Artagnan had taken care of the horses, hung up everyone's clothes in the best place for them to dry and even got the hay laid out from the hay loft for them. 

"Stop it. This is probably the closest thing to home he's seen in months." Aramis pointed out.

It dawned on the other two that it was the busiest they'd seen the boy. His smiles hadn't been as bright when they were in Paris. 

"Where did that pup go?" Porthos questioned craning his neck to look around.

All of them jumped up to look around for him. Porthos found d'artagnan curled up on a pile of hay under a blanket. He'd seen the boy sleeping before but at that moment he looked his most peaceful. 

"Porthos?"

"I found him." Coming down he smiled. "Boy's fast asleep."

"If I were home, I'd sleep like a baby too." Athos smiled.


End file.
